the_dreamio_teamiofandomcom-20200214-history
Dana Baudet
Dana Baudet is the socially awkward daughter of a were-donkey and an onocentaur. Because of this, she is a half onocentaur. With the top half of a girl and the bottom half of a donkey. Character Personality Dana is not all that important. She just likes to hang out and read or go on the computer. She is also very stubborn, so be careful when trying to get to know her. She is very sarcastic at times and a bit anti social. She is also naturally awkward and a bookworm. She also draws in a notepad but rarely is seen drawing in public. Well she is rarely seen in public at all. She would rather stay in a barn reading all day and eating carrot cake listening to Cryptaloids. And she also hates Mary Sue OCS and Weeaboos. She can also be social when she wants to be and often wears teal, pink and black clothing. She also hates people who brag and call her jealous when she doesnt have something. She also hates hypocrites who try to act like the innocent victim and make her look bad in front of their followers. Appearance Dana has brown hair and blue eyes, tanned skin and two donkey ears and a tail. She also has slight bucked teeth and wears glasses. She also wears headphones when she listens to Cryptaloids. Interests Dana likes to read, eat, sleep, sit in corners, draw, write, create OCS, and listen to Cryptaloids. She also likes to go on the computer to make OCs for fandoms. She may not have an interest in japanese culture or be a weeaboo, but she still likes pocky. Hates She absolutely hates the weeaboos who go to her school. She cant stand how they act stereotypical japanese but they are not. She also hates Mary Sue OCs, which are OCS with no flaws. She also hates the Boo's Adventures Crossover Fandom, which puts Winnie the Boo and every single cartoon character ever made into every single kids boovie ever made. She also hates butterflies and rainbows and unicorns and fluffyness. Relationships Family Dana is the daughter of a weredonkey and an onocentaur, which is like a centaur but part donkey instead of horse. She also has siblings, and it is hinted she is related to the Esel family, who live VERY far away from Monster High. She also has a few siblings who are older and younger than her. She loves her family but never spends a lot of time with them. Friends Dana is almost friendless in Monster High, but she does hang out with a few people once in a while when she wants to feel she is worth something. And she talks to people online once in a while. She can be socially, friendly and perky when she wants to be, but she chooses not to be most of the time since everyone would think she is a girly girl. Her main friends are on the computer, but she doesnt know them in real life. So she is worried if she shows them her face and they go to Monster High, they would crowd around her and not leave her alone. But she does not know her bestest friend online is Sachiko Ga, who agrees about hating Weeaboos. She is also friends with Morgan Selkie and Kestral Malefica. Pet She has a pet rock she named Stanley. She was 5 and lonely give her a break. Stanley is obedient, quiet, glittery, and just beyond fab. He moves when you want him to, he never makes noise, he never will die, and over a long time he has different textures. :P More about Dana Favorite food Dana loves to eat anything with fruits and vegetables and starch. She mainly likes carrots, broccoli, celery, apples, cabbages, potatoes, strawberries, wheat thins, hummus, pita bread, and chic peas. She also likes oats and granola, and chives. She also likes these candy sticks called Pocky, which she got from her computer friend Sachiko Ga. Allergies Like all other donkeys and livestock, she is allergic to a plant called Tansy Ragwort. Any encounter with it will make her get an allergic reaction or even kill her. She is also allergic to peanuts, but only a bit. She can be around it, but she cant eat a whole lot of it at one time. Notes *Baudet means donkey in french *She is related to Larry Esel some how *She is bisexual Category:The Dreamio Teamio Characters